A power conditioning module sub-system (PCMS) includes modules designed to test lasers. To conduct such tests in a safe manner, each module is fitted with front and rear blast doors that protect the surroundings of the module.
Standard processes of installing blast doors involve using fork-lifts, electrical powered devices, or door carts to transport the doors. These processes, however, have disadvantages. Some of these known devices are bulky and hard to maneuver, thus posing problems in restricted spaces. Other of these known devices are not able to lift and transport doors as heavy as the blast doors.